


Unexpected Meetings

by snowspriestess



Series: One Shots [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Shopping, F/F, First Meetings, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/pseuds/snowspriestess
Summary: Sansa gets stuck in the busy pre-christmas traffic of the mall, but who she meets there is much more exciting than shopping could ever be.





	Unexpected Meetings

Sansa hurried through the crowded mall, heels clicking on the stone floor. She was already five minutes late and her friend Jeyne had sent her like 10 messages why she was taking so long. Usually, Sansa was always on time.

A few minutes early, even. But today she had missed her train and the bus and now the people in front of her were moving so slowly that she was probably gonna take forever to reach the ground floor. Jeyne would have bought all the cute stuff before she even reached her. Christmas was approving fast and therefore everyone was out searching for the best gifts.

The mall was already decorated with red and golden lights and Sansa followed their glow with her eyes, amazed for a moment. _She loved Christmas so much!_ It truly was the best time of the year!  
  
Suddenly, she bumped into someone and almost fell, if the girl with the silver eyes wouldn’t have caught her last minute.  
  
„Wow, sorry“, the stranger apologized quickly, smiling a soft smile as she collected her bags from the ground. Some strands of light blonde hair fell in her face as she knelt down, seeming almost silver in the lightning.  
  
Sansa felt herself blushing. „No, it’s my fault“, she quickly said. „I was in a rush!” Weirdly, she didn’t feel like rushing anymore. „I’m Sansa“, she added out of politeness, but also because she was really intrigued by that girl. She was definitely very pretty and her aura was somehow infatuating.  
  
The girl smiled brightly. „Dany, nice to meet you!“ She pulled a curl behind her ear. „Where are you headed?”  
  
Suddenly Sansa felt extremely stupid. „Forever 21“, she muttered.  
  
To her surprise, Dany smiled. „Oh yes, you better hurry or all the cute stuff will be gone!“ She pointed to one of her own bags, wearing the Forever 21 logo.  
  
Sansa smiled, immediately feeling better. „Yes i better go.“ She looked at Dany for another moment, wondering if those silver eyes were in fact contact lenses. They couldn’t be real, could they?  
  
„You wanna exchange numbers?“ Dany asked, seeming to have noticed Sansa’s staring.  
  
„Sure“, Sansa replied quickly, blushing some more. Good that she was wearing foundation!  
  
Dany grabbed a pen from her pocket, writing her number down on Sansa‘s hand in pink glitter. „Just text me so i have your number too“, she smiled, biting her lip a little. Her eyes were sparkling.

Sansa’s mind seemed to be playing tricks on her. _Was she flirting with her?_

„I better get going now, see you!“ Dany reached for her bags, smiling one last time and then disappearing in the crowd in front of one of the shops.  
  
Sansa stared into the mass of people for another moment, before slowly continuing her way. _Did ‘see you’ mean that they had a date now?_ Because she certainly wouldn’t mind that.


End file.
